The Untold Horror
by AlphaWolfMagnus
Summary: The Untold Story of Magnus. Once A Man, Now A Monster Caged By A wolven Form. Rated T For Some Fight Scences
1. Chapter 1

Intro's And Bad Beggining

A/N I Have Been Ofline For Awhile Now {Sorry Wrighter's Block} But I Came Up With this,Hopfully Its Good. R&R Bye!

In A Certian Place, A Certian Somebody Had Gatherd His Children To Tell Them A Fable. But The Children ,Or Pups, Of This Certian Somebody Had Been Anxious And Had Begun Running Around There Home, In Search Of A way To Pass The Time.

Magnus's PoV

My, How My Children Were Adorable. So Cute And So Nice. Though The Tale i was About To Tell Would Scare Um Ta Worlds Unknown. For I Was Once A Man. Or, At The Time, A Boy. Just Out Of Highschool. I Had Been Bullyed Since I Had Been The Smallest One There, But I Had To Leave For "Unknown" Reasons. I Was Sent To An Abandon Factory, where Underneath Lay A Giant Research Facility. It Was Called The C.D.S.R.F Or Canadian Deep Science Research Facility. It Was Here, That The PX-51 Virus Was Created. This Virus Would Change Your Genetics To Turn You Into A Monster. I Was Here That I Was Givin A Shot Of PX-51 Version Bravo { This Will Come Into Play Later} And Was Transformed Into A BloodThirsty Monster. I Was Put In A Cell Of Osimium, A Very Strong Metal. The Only Thing That Could Cease The Monsterus Power Of The M.A.G.N.U.S. This Was The Scientific Name For Mad Alternative Genetics Necroly Used Specimen. I Was Not The First, but My Specimen Was The Most Destructive. I escaped, But Nearly Died Inside The Walls Of The Facility. I Escaped to The Outlying Forest Where I Met my Mate. But first i Invented GR-2, The Antidote TO PX-51. I Had To Take This Once A Week To Keep My Shapeshifting To my Command. Or Else I Would Lose Control, Making Me Turn Into A Bloodthirsty Werewolf. When I Was In Control, I Could turn From A Wolf And A Human. But On Full Moon's, If I Had Enough Rage On A Full Moon, i Could Un-Conditionaly Turn Werewolf. But Now I Will Tell My first Meeting With My Future Mate, Ashley. I Had Just Taken GR-2, So I Was A Regular Wolf.

Magnus's PoV

I Was Treding Thru The Forest At A Very Lasy Pace. I Had Been Tired From Being Shot At All Day, So I Went In Search Of A Den. Although, With Me Once Being A Human I Should Have Known That Barley Any wolves Leaved here. {Magnus's Dosen't Live In Jasper At The Time} but With A Bit Of Luck, I Found A Den That I Pruseumd To Be Abandon. Allthough I'd Pay For That In The Morning. I Had Caught A Squirrl And Thats What I Ate.

Ashley's PoV

I Had Been out On The Search For Food For Hour's. I Got Some Caribu And 2 Rabbits. I Dare Not Take Down A Full Grown Mouse. Only The Human Weapon called a "gun" Can Kill Them Afectivly. I Had Gotten Back To My Den With My Catch, Only To Step On Something Soft And Furry. I Then Heard A Yelp Of Suprise And Say A Drowsy Wolf Look Up At Me With A Frown, It Had A Tinge Of Pain In It. I Emidiatly Got Of His Tale And Apoligysed, Even Though I Had No Clue In Bloody Hell Who He Was. Instinct Kicked In And I Yelled At Him, He Emidiatly Got Up, Still Wearing A Frown On His Drowsy Face. I Found Myself Looking Up At Him, Literaly. He Was GIGANTIC! I Thought He Was Going To Hurt Me But Instead He Turned And Walked Away. Once He Left The Den A Heard a Loud. Thump, A Low Growl And He Cursd Under His Breath. Well, Hes Gonna Be Brused In The Morning. I Sat Down, Curled Up And Drifted off To DreamLand, Awaiting The Rise Of The Sun.

8 Hours Later, Magnus PoV

I woke up to a loud yelp and a splash. "this should be good" I thought. I made my way to a river side where a floating ball of fur, and a miniacle fox were. I Looked at the scene. That fox got her good.

Fox's PoV

I had just pushed my sister straight into a stream! She always falls for it! Although I turned Around To See A Gigantic Wolf Behind Me. My Eyes Almost Fell Out Of My Head As I Heard His Super Deep Voice.

Escuse me. I was woundering what youre name is and why you pushed her in the river? He Boomed

Uh...M-my Nam-e-e i-s Valin, si-r. I stuterd

Well Valin, Why did you Push Her In The river? He Boomed Again, this time more meaningful

Because...uhh... i Tryed to Think Of A Lie to Cover what I Was Doing.

SPIT IT OUT BOY! He Yelled At Me, Eithier in rage or impatience.

Ipushedmysisterintheriverbecauseicould! I Blurted out.

Really then? Well, I Think Its Payback time...He Said With A Toothy Grin.

Before I Knew It, I Was Drenched by the stream. My Sister was laughing at me and i was just waiting For The Giggling And Loud Chuckleing to stop. After A While The Gigantic Wolf Hauled Me And My Sister Out Of The Stream. We Waited A Little Bit For Our Fur To Dry. Now I Owed This Guy Some Anwser's, I Just Knew It.

Ashley's PoV

We Began To Make It To my Parent's Den, Where This Giant Of A Wolf Would Probaly Ask Why Me And Valin Are Brother And Sister, And That, Thats Where Things Get "Complecated".

A/N Why Would Stuff Get "Complecated? Why Is Magnus In A Bad Mood? .HAPPPPEEEENNNN?! Find Out Next Time. Bye! :P {Wait. To All My Dedicated Reader's{Not Many} Im Sorry I HAvent Updated In About A Month, I Was Very Busy And I Had Stuff To Take Care Of, Best Wish's , Magnus The Leader Of The Eastern Border.}


	2. Uh Oh!

The Untold Horror Act 1 Chapter 2

Magnus PoV

We Were On The Way To The Den Of There Parents. Aperantly That Wolf And The Valin Fox Over There Are Brother And Sister, Witch Is Very Hard To Beleive . But Hey, The Parent's Ell Probaly Tell Me Most Of It. And Thats Something To Look Forward To.

2-3 Minutes Later

We Made It To The Parent's Den Where They Appeard To Be Lasying Around. The Father, Prusumebly A Wolf, Was Hunting A Small Squrill For fun, While The Mother, Prusumably A Fox, Got A Tan.

Ashley's PoV

Mom! Dad!" I Yelled At My Parent's 'There's Someone I want You to Meet!" My Father's Ear's Perked Up And He Began to Trot Over To Us." Darling, Can You Come Over Please." He Said To My Mother, Who Got Up Off The Taning Rock And Began To Walk Over. My Parent's Came To Us And Sat Down. The Looked At Us And Gave Me And Valin A Hug. My Father Was About To Walk Over To A Tree To Get Some Sap To Re-Build The Den's Roof, When He Bumped Into The Giant-Wolf. My Father Looked Up At Him, And The Giant Smiled Back At Him. My Father looked At This Giant, And Asked Him" What's Your Name, Young Man?" The Giant Boomed In Response."My Name Is Magnus, Sir" He Said As He Bowed His Head "Well Magnus, Considering You Flicked Valin In The River..." My Father Paused, And Magnus Lowerd His Head."You Should Come To The Den, And Meet All Of Us!" my Father Beckoned, Leading The Way To Our Den. Magnus Stood In Suprise For A Moment And Valin Gave Dad A Screwed Up Face Meaning What The Hell? Eventualy Magnus Began To Walk To The Den. And My Mother Got A Bit Of Deer For Us To Eat While We Talked. But Magnus Insisted On Doing Something Else. He Went Outside And Got 2 Rocks And Started To Bang Them Together To Create A Spark. Then He Got Some Dryed LEav's And Sticks To Burn, And He Mad Them Into A Cone Shape.

No PoV

The Family, And Guest Sat Around The Warm Fire, A Deer Burning On A Make-shift Spit. Mrs Fox Was The First To Speak. What IS This Called? She Asked Magnus, Who Awnserd Her Its Called A Fire, Mrs Fox. Bitter Scilence insude For About 5 Minutes Untell Magnus Broke It by Saying This Is A Mesely Deer, Mr Wolf, In These Part's, You Should Get Many." The Father Responded By Sighing And Saying. You Musint Know, But There Is A Factory That Takes Animal's And Turn's Them Into Beast's. Magnus Then Mumbled" Youve Got No Idea" Mr Wolf Turned To him And Sayed." Do You Mind Helping Me For A Second? He Ask Magnus. Magnus Nodded And Walked Over To Behind The Den And Mr Wolf Loudly Wisperd " Your One Of THEM Arnet You!" Magnus Stopped, Shocked At How He Found Out. Mr Wolf Was full of Rage Now. ``YOU ARE ARENT YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!`` He Yelled At Magnus `Magnus Combated It By Yelling``YOUVE GOT NO IDEA DO YOU,OLD MAN. DO YOU! Magnus`s Had A Stream Of Tear`s Running Down His Face. He Looked At The Moon. It Was Full. Shit. Mr Wolf, Get away from me. It`s For Your Own Saftey. The Father Stopped To Think But was Cut Of By Magnus ``NOW!`` Magnus Yelled, Pushing The Wolf Away, Before He Let Out A Blood Curdlying Howl, And Not One Of My Own...

AN Man, That Father Never Should Have Done That! Now Magnus Is Going Werewolf! Will The Family Survive. Find Out Next Time! P.S KEYBOARDS MESSED UP AGIAN! DANG IT! :3


End file.
